Nothingface
by Maelstrom1
Summary: Set in EnergonArmada. A trio of Minicons find themselves the target of a power-addicted Decepticon, who then sets his sights on a lone Autobot police officer. Songfic set to Nothingface by Ether


"I…I have to have you all!"

Streetwise shrieked as the large purple Decepticon dove at him and his comrades, Blades and Hot Spot. The three scattered, hearing the Decepticon growl as he hit the ground hard and scrambled to his feet. Streetwise crawled under some rubble and looked out, seeing if his friends had gotten to safety.

"Stay back!" Blades cried as he held out his hands, his fingers coming together and whirring loudly as they began to spin and shoot rapid-fire lasers into the Decepticon's chest.

"I need your power! I must be powerful!" The Decepticon frothed as the lasers pelted him, smoke rising from the scorched metal.

_I'll never hesitate, because I'm to good for that_

_I'll never show restraint, because there's no need for that_

Fighting through the barrage, the Decepticon lunged forward and grabbed Hot Spot. Blades cried out and fired more at him, as he forced Hot Spot to transform. Despite the Minicon's shrieks of pain, the Decepticon slammed him into one of the powerlinx ports on his knees and began cackling madly.

"Yess! I can feel it; no one will be able to challenge me! All Transformers shall tremble at the name of Oil Slick!" The purple car type raved as he activated Hot Spot's missile pack, tearing the alley to shreds. Blades cried out and transformed, flying out of the alley as Streetwise did likewise, speeding out from under the rubble and turning the corner.

_I know everyone_

_I've been everywhere_

_I know everything_

_Because I'm everybody_

Checkpoint was making his normal patrol routes when he heard far off explosions. Transforming and speeding across the sector, he reverted to robot mode and slowly began to walk down the street, pointing his rifle down each alley. Suddenly, following an explosion, a Minicon sped out of the next alley and careened right into his foot.

"Ow!" Checkpoint groaned, dropping his rifle and clutching his foot, looking down at the now transformed Minicon. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Help me!" The Minicon yelled and looked back as Oil Slick stumbled from the alley, fluids slowly draining from his mouth. He cackled again at the sight of the Autobot and opened fire with the missile pack now on his right knee.

_We came to take control_

_We came to sell you freedom_

_We came to burn you down_

_We came to brainwash children_

"Hey!" Checkpoint yelled as he dove aside. Raising his gun arm, he realized he had no weapon. "Oh no…"

_And it's not your fault_

"Stop!" Another small voice yelled from above. Oil Slick looked up as another Minicon fell from the sky and clamped onto his face. The Minicon wrapped his fingers around Oil Slick's head and charged them up, causing him to howl in pain before ripping him off his face.

_It's just your own new suicide_

"Blades!" Streetwise cried as Checkpoint used the distraction to charge forward and tackle Oil Slick. Unfortunately as Checkpoint made contact, Oil Slick screamed out and fired Hot Spot's missile's once more, sending both flying away from each other.

_Where we belong_

_There's no one to hurt_

_It's someplace where we can't be felt_

Oil Slick shambled to his feet as he frothed and bubbled from the mouth, looking to Blades, still grasped tightly, now whimpering and suffering from multiple fractures. "Now….I……become……more!"

_Where we belong_

_It's darker than space_

_A feeling that we all push down_

_So we can't be found_

Transforming the helpless Minicon and slamming him onto his left knee's powerlinx port, Oil Slick cackled anew as Checkpoint held the fracture in his chest. "Never just a routine patrol, I just had to run into a crazed Minicon addict."

"Now……you……..die…..Auto…….Auto……Bot!" Oil Slick stuttered as he made his way towards Checkpoint, leaping a large horizontal distance and punching Checkpoint in the face, causing him to groan as sparks arced out of the seems in his armor. Oil Slick rose again as Checkpoint bounced across the ground. The unstable Decepticon slowly lumbered towards the fallen Autobot until he was stopped by a large amount of firepower connecting with his chest. Groaning he turned to see Streetwise in gun mode letting loose shot after shot.

"No…" He whispered "NO!" Streetwise fired again and again into Oil Slick, causing him to fall back as smoke billowed up from his wound. Checkpoint gathered his strength and rose, looking in amazement as Oil Slick got back up again, firing his arsenal at Streetwise as the Minicon hit the ground running, switching back to robot mode in the blink of an eye. "Autobot! Catch me!"

"What?" Checkpoint uttered in surprise as the Minicon flung himself at him and again returned to weapon mode. The white Autobot stumbled back as he caught Streetwise and quickly pointed him at the advancing Decepticon.

_Its that time again_

_Can we get it right_

_He wants us to revolt_

_To set the world on fire_

_We won't show restraint_

_Because we like the violence_

_We are security_

_Wrapped in our brutality_

Checkpoint screamed as he fired Streetwise again and again at Oil Slick. The Decepticon snarled and kept on coming, shrugging off the blasts as they tore off chunks of his armor. Checkpoint began backing up, tripping over a piece of rubble, still sending firepower into Oil Slick as the Decepticon jumped on him. Checkpoint deactivated his optics as Oil Slick started squeezing his head. Still firing the Minicon into Oil Slick, feeling his head spark and smoke, his sensors becoming muddled on his left side as that optic shattered. Oil Slick howled and fired off Blade's guns from his knee, cause Checkpoint to scream again as his right leg's sensors shut down from the searing pain.

_And it's not our fault _

_It's just your own new suicide_

Everything stopped. Checkpoint stopped firing and activated his one working optic. He shrieked and backpedaled once he saw Oil Slick's grim visage staring into his own with empty optics. Shoving the deactivated Decepticon off of him, he screamed in pain again as his sensors recognized his right leg as being separated from his body.

_Where we belong_

_There's no one to hurt _

_It's someplace where we can't be felt_

_Where we belong_

_It's darker than space_

_A feeling that we all push down_

_So we can't be found_

Blades and Streetwise dragged the limp, but still functional, body of Hot Spot into the shadows. Streetwise slumped against the wall as Blades knelt near Hot Spot. The Minicon ran a scan over the prone fire truck before facing Streetwise

"This is ridiculous, we can't keep hiding! This is the third time this breem we've been attacked!" Blades moaned, throwing his hands in the air. Streetwise nodded in agreement.

"They can't handle the power we give them. I don't think they were meant to." The police car frowned as he stood back up. "We need to get off of this planet."

"Agreed." Blades nodded. The two Minicons gave the tattered alley one last look and then picked their comrade up, disappearing into the shadows.

_Find our way through space_

_We'll never be found by anyone out here_

_Away from every thing that knows what we did_

Fastlane sped down the streets, skidding around the corner then transforming, hitting the ground in mid-stride. "Oh man, I'm not gonna make it!" He checked his transponder on his wrist, giving a worried look to the blip getting closer and closer. "I hope Checkpoint didn't get too far in over his head."

_I know everyone_

_I know everything_

_I been everywhere_

_Because I'm everybody_

Checkpoint clutched his leg and lifted himself into a sitting position. Looking over at his fallen foe, he could tell Oil Slick was still very much alive, as the Decepticon sparked and made odd noises every few seconds, attempting to fight out of stasis lock. Sighing and propping himself up against one of the alley walls, he began to hear footsteps. Scooting over to his rifle, he quickly raised it as Fastlane ran around the corner, backpedaling with his arms up once he saw Checkpoint's rifle pointed at him.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Fastlane yelped. Checkpoint sighed and lowered his gun as Fastlane looked around. "Sweet Primus, what happened to you?"

"This guy jumped me." Checkpoint pointed to Oil Slick's prone carcass. "There were some Minicons around here. He was terrorizing them, forcing them to link with him. Kinda messed me up." Checkpoint let out a morbid chuckle as he looked at his leg that was lying a few meters away.

"So….where are these Minicons?" Fastlane asked as he got back up.

"Huh?" Checkpoint looked around, not seeing any of the Minicons in the vicinity. "That's a good question."

"Probably got as far away from this guy as possible." Fastlane chimed, taking a closer look at Oil Slick.

"I think they were getting away from all of us," Checkpoint looked at the sky, "and its probably better we never see them again."

_Where we belong_

_There's no one to hurt_

_It's someplace where we can't be felt_

_Where we belong_

_It's darker than space_

_A feeling that we all push down_

_Where we belong_

_There's no one to hurt_

_It's someplace where we can't be felt_

_Where we belong_

_It's darker than space_

_A feeling that we all push down_

_So it can't be found_


End file.
